Field
Embodiments relate to the field of processors. In particular, embodiments relate to the field of processors to restrict accesses to portions of memory.
Background Information
Some processors have a mechanism to reserve a portion of physical memory for use by firmware of the processor, or other on-die processor logic, but not for use by software executing in the processors. By way of example, the portion of the physical memory may be configured by firmware of the processor, a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS), or otherwise. During operation, the mechanism may monitor attempted accesses to the portion of the physical memory, and determine whether or not the attempted accesses should be allowed. In such processors, the protection of the portion of the physical memory is based on the operation mode of the attempted access (e.g., whether the on-die processor logic or the software is attempting the access). If the attempted accesses are from the on-die processor logic they may be allowed, or if the attempted accesses are from the software executing in the processor they may not be allowed.